cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GwannaSauna
Why I shouldn't edit your page? Because you forgot to put all the C&C games before RA2 under The Best of category! >_< BTW: check out that forum thingy you started so you can get your userboxes [[User:RepublicOfClones|Why you hatin freaks? So what if I have questionable tastes? >_> (I like bleu cheese hamburgers)]] July 5 2008 Previews anyone? If you haven't noticed, there is a button next to the Save Page button and its called Preview Page. The staggering amount of changes (16 at this moment) leads me to believe that you don't know of the Preview feature. Please use it as it saves valuable time. About the Userboxes: the heading right under it is messed up. I've found a easy way to fix it. Put a two { then - then two } or {|{-}} (without the | in it, that is in there so you can see it) It acts as a seperator. User:RepublicOfClones July 5 2008 The Meaning of Life Pt. 1 No I am not an admin. They admins are User:MikaelGrizzly and (for now) User:Makron1n. Mikael is taking a break so he is unavailable. He promoted Makron1n to "head" admin till he gets back. I was joking about being mad at the "freaks". I do like blue cheese on my hamburgers though. The separator (I don't know what it is actually called so that's what I call it.) puts a space in between lines because hitting "shift"/"enter" button doesn't always make a space between paragraphs/stuff. It typically isn't needed. :The reason I asked is because your userboxes look like they messed up the Heading underneath them. Now that is probably because my screen resolution is at 1024 by 768. Yours is probably at something different so it looks fine to you but to me it doesn't. Just maybe post what screen resolution you're viewing it at so I know how its supposed to be viewed. ROC July 6 2008 About the "how to install mods for CnC3" page, it may get deleted by Makron1n or Mikael because CnC wiki is supposed to be "in-verse". However, Mikael said that the wiki will be split into an "in-verse" section and a "not-in-verse" (<-LoL out of verse?) section. So the page may be kept for the out-of-verse section but who knows. (Possibly me! MUAHAHA nah) Same person as above on same day Plz tell me your screen resolution so I can see what you see Gimme your eyes! Its called Google I got those pics from Google images. Google knows that billions of people save images found from using Google each day. Otherwise there wouldn't be a Google Images. Most of those pictures are from amatuer artists/photographers who know that by putting up their images they consent to others possibly downloading them. Besides, I'm not taking and reposting those pictures while saying I made them. I am not making any profit off them either. Ever hear of Not for commercial use? :Besides, most of the C&C pics on this wikia are from Google images or the actual C&C games. (Some of your userboxes contain pictures I've taken from my game. Its the rifleman and watchtower ones.) User:RepublicOfClones July 7 2008 An answer to a question I don't use trainers so I can't help you there. What are you using the trainer for? Sorry for the lack of help. :P On the side note, do you have Kane's Wrath? If so, mind taking a picture of the Quad turret upgrade? (Aka take a pic of a hub with the upgrade installed.) Peace out July 10 2008 I'm sorry for disturbing you. RepublicOfClones 00:23, 12 July 2008 (UTC)